Death Wish II
Death Wish II is a 1982 film starring Charles Bronson, Jill Ireland, Vincent Gardenia, J. D. Cannon and Anthony Franciosa, directed by Michael Winner], written by David Engelbach and produced by Yoram Globus and Menahem Golan. Plot Paul Kersey has managed to recover from his shattered life and moved on, and is now dating L.A. radio reporter Geri Nichols. They go to pick up Kersey's daughter Carol from the mental hospital. They spend the afternoon at a fairground, where Paul's wallet is stolen by a gang consisting of Nirvana, Punkcut, Stomper, Cutter, and Jiver. The gang split up when Paul chases them; he goes to pursue Jiver, whom he corners in an alley, but lets him go after Jiver tells him that he does not have the wallet. The gang find Paul's home address in his wallet and later breaks into his house, where they gang rape the housekeeper, Rosario. When Paul arrives home with his daughter, he is beaten unconscious. Rosario tries to call the police, but Nirvana kills her with his crowbar. They kidnap Carol, take her to their hideout, where one of the gang members rape her. Carol attempts to flee by running through a plate glass window, and falls onto an iron fence and is impaled. When the police arrive, Lieutenant Mankewicz asks for help identifying the muggers, but Paul refuses. After Carol's funeral, he takes a handgun to a low-rent inner city hotel as a base of operations. The next evening, he observes and follows Stomper into an abandoned building as a drug deal is about to be made. Paul kills one of the dealers, then orders the others out, before proceeding to shoot Stomper dead. The following night, he hears screams from a couple being assaulted by four muggers, which includes Jiver, in a parking garage. Paul kills two hoodlums and wounds Jiver. He follows Jiver's blood trail to an abandoned warehouse and shoots him dead. The LAPD and NYPD hear about the murders. When Kersey falls under suspicion, NYPD Detective Frank Ochoa is called in to investigate the case. Ochoa fears that Kersey, when caught, will reveal that he was released without charge eight years ago instead of being prosecuted for killing ten muggers. Ochoa meets with Mankewicz, who suspects Ochoa is giving false information to him. Ochoa intrudes into Geri's apartment and tells her about Paul's previous vigilante killing spree back in New York City. After Paul returns to his house, Geri confronts her lover about Ochoa's revelation, but he denies it. Ochoa follows Kersey to a local square where Kersey is tailing the three remaining gang members. He follows them to an abandoned park, where a major arms and drug deal is underway. A sniper scouts Kersey and attempts to kill him, but Ochoa warns Paul and shoots the sniper dead. Ochoa is mortally wounded by Nirvana, while Paul kills Cutter, another dealer and wounds Punkcut. The arms dealer tries to get away but Paul shoots him, causing the criminal to drive off a cliff, while Nirvana escapes. Ochoa tells Paul to avenge him before he dies. Paul escapes while Punkcut dies from his injuries after giving information about Nirvana to the police. Paul learns from one of Geri's colleagues that the police are preparing a tactical unit to capture Nirvana. He obtains a police scanner, and by monitoring police radio traffic, finds out when and where the arrest is going to take place. He drives to the location to kill him, but Nirvana, under the influence of PCP, slashes his arm and stabs a few officers while trying to escape. Tried and found criminally insane, he is sent to a mental institution. Geri and Paul visit him, requesting an interview, but are turned down by corrupt medics. While there, Paul steals a doctor's ID card. The next night, Paul uses it to enter the asylum and confronts Nirvana. Despite being stabbed repeatedly with a scalpel, Paul manages to kill Nirvana by electrocution. A sympathetic attendant gives Paul three minutes to escape before hitting the alarm. Geri goes to Paul's house, where she finds out how he made his fake ID. Upon hearing a news report of Nirvana's death on the radio, she realizes that Paul really is the vigilante Ochoa claimed him to be. She takes off her engagement ring and leaves him, with Paul arriving moments later. A few months later, Paul is speaking about a new architectural design. He is invited by his employer to a party, and when Paul is asked if he is able to attend, he answers: "What else would I be doing?" His shadowy figure walks in the night, followed by three gunshots. __FORCETOC__ Category:1982 films Category:February 1982 films Category:English-language films Category:American films